The Past is Never Forgotten
by jjcrimminds
Summary: It was just a regular day in the BAU. The team was briefing for a case when tragedy strikes. How will JJ cope when her life is torn apart? Has her past come back to haunt her?
1. Chapter 1

The team was in the conference room, where Garcia was presenting a case. They were all called in at 4:30 in the morning. The case was a serial, in a small town in Georgia. Three men were found dead, all within two days of each other. Another had just been reported missing, and the FBI was finally being made aware of the case. So, Garcia called the team in immediately, knowing their time to find the Unsub was slim and growing more so with each passing minute.

Each man was taken out of their homes while they were sleeping. The first man was Nathan Peterson, age 27. The next man was Hunter Madison, age 36. The most recent man was Samuel Green, age 31. The guy who had just gone missing was Lucas Nielson, age24.

The team was frustrated that the local police had waited so long to call them in. The first three men had all gone missing and had died in a week's time. Garcia flipped through the crime scene photos on the projector. "Nathan Peterson, the first victim had abrasions on their forearms and lags. These marked are consistent in all of the victims." Garcia said.

The team flipped though their case files. "The wounds are consistent with self-defense. Could be that they had the chance to fight their attacker. Garcia, did the ME find any DNA under the victim's fingernails? JJ asked. "See, that's the weird thing. No DNA was found at all, anywhere on the body."

"That's odd." Kate said. "Maybe the wounds on the victim's arms and legs weren't from-"Kate was cut off by a knock at the closed conference room door. "Come in." Hotch called out.

To everyone's surprise, Anderson and Cruz walked in, followed by to police officers. Everyone around the round table stood up, wondering what was going on. Cruz stepped forward towards Hotch. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but these officers need to speak with JJ."

Everyone turned towards JJ. "What's going on Matt?" Cruz looked at JJ, dreading what was coming next. "JJ, can you please come with me?" JJ quickly complied, and followed Cruz and the officers out of the conference room.

The rest of the team stood there, confused. "What do you think that was about?" asked Morgan. "I have no idea." Hotch answered.

The team looked out of the windows of the conference room into the bullpen. They could see JJ still following Cruz, until he stopped and turned to face her. You didn't have to be a profiler to see the look of dread on his face.

The team instantly knew that the news wasn't good. They watched as Cruz spoke to JJ. He motioned to the chair beside her. It looked like he was telling her to sit down. The team wasn't surprised when she shook her head, refusing to do so. JJ was stubborn, even Kate had figured that out by now.

They watched as Cruz took a deep breath, and motioned to the officers. JJ turned toward them and they began to talk. Each member of the team closely watched JJ's face for a hint as to what was going on.

The longer the officers were talking, the more JJ tensed. She stared panicking, shaking her head back and forth vigorously and took a step away from the officers. Cruz stepped toward her and put a hand on her shoulder. He spoke to JJ, trying to calm her.

However, whatever he said upset her more, and her hand covered he mouth, choking back a sob. She backed away and ran to the nearest trash can, violently throwing up.


	2. Chapter 2

The team was now shocked beyond belief. They had never seen JJ so distraught before. "We gotta get out there man." Morgan said to Hotch before he open the door and ran out into the bullpen.

The rest of the team was right behind Morgan. They saw that Cruz was now crouched down by JJ, who was sitting on the floor next to the trashcan, uncontrollable sobs erupting from her throat.

Morgan crouched down next to JJ as well, taking Cruz's place. Cruz stood up, and Hotch could see tears in the other man's eyes. Hotch pulled Cruz away, the rest of the team following him, minus Morgan.

"What's going on Cruz? What did you tell JJ? What were the officers for?" Hotch spoke quickly, needing answers.

Cruz wiped his face and took a deep breath before speaking. "Local law enforcement got a call from JJ's neighbor that their alarm was going off. When the police arrived, they kicked the door down and went inside. They found Will and Henry on the floor in the living room. They were both stabbed in the abdomen. They're – they're gone."

Everyone gasped, a deep sadness coming over all of them. They all looked to JJ, whose crying made so much more sense now. "Oh, oh my poor girl!" cried Garcia, who rushed over to JJ. She got down on the floor and wrapped her arms around JJ, hugging her tightly,

JJ wrapped her arms around Garcia and sobbed against Garcia's shoulder, unable to stop. Morgan stood up and went over to Hotch. "Hotch, what's going on?"

Hotch relayed the story to him. Morgan was becoming angrier and angrier by the second. "Who would do this? After all she's been through, she couldn't just have a happy ending?" He said, a deep sadness filling his heart.

Hotch understood somewhat what JJ was feeling. However, he still had his son, Jack. Reigning in his emotions, Hotch was filled with determination. He turned to Anderson. "Call the Director and have our current case directed to another team. We don't touch another case until we find out who did this."

Turning back to the team, Hotch said, "Rossi Cruz, and Morgan, you're with me. We need to call the local police station and get as much information as we can get. Kate and Reid, go with Garcia and take her to one of your houses to stay. One of you can go to her house and get her some clothes. You don't let her out of your site, got it?" Kate and Reid both nodded. "Good. I'm going to call Emily and get her on the next plane here. JJ will need her more than ever."

With that, Hotch strode away towards his office, Rossi, Cruz, and Morgan following close behind. Reid turned towards JJ but Kate grabbed his arm. "Who's Emily?" Kate asked Reid. "Emily is an old member of our team. She worked with us for years. She and JJ are very close, like sisters." Kate nodded, accepting the explanation, but determined to find out more at a later time.

Reid and Kate slowly walked toward JJ, who was now sitting silently next to Garcia, whose arms were still wrapped around her. Reid crouched down next to her. "JJ?" he said, trying to get her to look at him. She didn't even blink. Reid looked into her eyes and was scared at what he saw. She was an empty shell.


	3. Chapter 3

This worried Reid beyond belief. He thought she might be going into shock. He felt her forehead for clammy skin, but she felt normal. Her breathing was steady as well. She could almost be sleeping, if not for her rigid body and open eyes that were staring at nothing. "What are you doing?" Garcia asked Reid. Before he could answer, Kate did. "He's checking her skin and breathing to make sure she's not in shock."

"She's fine, though." Kate said quickly, seeing Garcia beginning to panic. Garcia calmed and looked at JJ next to her. "JJ? Can you look at me, sweetie?" Garcia said softly earning no response from the blonde next to her. Garcia looked to Kate, as she was the only one who hadn't tried getting JJ to respond yet.

Kate crouched down in front of her new colleague, who had been so kind to her. Ridding herself of these thoughts, Kate spoke softly. "JJ, can you look at me?" Getting no response, Kate tried another tactic. She slowly reached her hand up and rested it on JJ's cheek. "Jennifer, I really need you to look at me."

Kate, Reid, and Garcia were all surprised when JJ finally looked up to meet Kate's eyes. Kate's heart broke when she looked into JJ's eyes. She could see the overwhelming grief and sadness in the young woman's eyes. But what scared her the most was the emptiness and haunted look that she saw. It was as if a piece of JJ had left, and a whole new person, filled with sorrow, had appeared.

Now that Kate had JJ's attention, she continued to speak softly. "JJ, we're going to get you out of here, and you can stay with one of us, okay?" JJ nodded slowly, averting her eyes. "I'm going to help you up, ok?" Kate gently grabbed JJ's arms and slowly pulled her up into a standing position. She put her arm around JJ's shoulder and slowly guided her to the elevator, motioning Reid and Garcia to follow. Once into the parking lot, Kate brought JJ to her government issued SUV and sat her in the back seat. She closed the door softly and turned towards Reid and Garcia.

"Who should she stay with?" Kate asked them. Reid said, "My place is out. It's small and there's stuff everywhere." Reid looked to Garcia. "My place is smaller than yours and it only has one small bed, so that's out. I guess that leaves you." Garcia said, looking to Kate. "Well, I have a small house, but it has two small rooms that no one uses. It's just that my niece is thirteen and lives with me. I don't know if that would hurt JJ or not."

Reid thought this over and came to a conclusion. "Actually, I think JJ being around a child might be a good thing. Meg's innocence might bring her out of this darkness that she's in." Kate thought about it and nodded. "I hope you're right. My place it is. Who's going to drive?"

Garcia came forward. "I will. Kate, you should sit with JJ in the back." Kate nodded and got in the backseat while Reid and Garcia got in the front.

Kate gave Garcia directions to her house. On the whole ride there, JJ never said a word. She just sat there with her head leaning against the window, not saying a word.

Kate couldn't imagine what JJ was going through right now. To learn that your whole family was gone within a matter of minutes is just – there are no words. She hoped that Meg would bring some of the light back into JJ's eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Garcia pulled into Kate's driveway and parked the SUV. As soon as she turned the car off, a woman came out of the house. Everyone got out of the vehicle, with Garcia getting JJ.

Kate greeted the woman who had just come out of her house. It was just Sarah, Meg's babysitter while Kate was working. "Hi Sarah, Meg's still sleeping?" Kate asked. "Yeah, it is 5:30 in the morning, after all. I was awake and heard the car. What are you doing back so early? And who are they?" Sarah asked, motioning to Garcia, Reid, and JJ.

Kate explained the situation to Sarah, who was now overcome with concern for the young blonde. "Will she be okay?" Sarah asked her. Kate sighed before looking back at JJ. "I don't know. I hope so. But it will take a while."

Since Kate was back and Sarah was no longer needed, Kate paid Sarah and hugged her, thanking her for watching Meg. She watched as Sarah got in her own car and drove away.

Turning back to the SUV, Kate could see Garcia and Reid talking to JJ, who still wasn't responding. She walked over to the pair, and saw that JJ was still sitting in the car.

Reid crouched by JJ so she could see his face. "Come on, JJ, we can go inside now." Surprisingly, JJ nodded, and moved to get out of the car. Garcia, Reid, and Kate all guided her into Kate's house.

Kate brought her to a bedroom that wasn't being used. JJ sat on the bed, and looked at the three for the first time in an hour. "Whose house is this?" JJ asked in a low, raspy voice. "Mine." Kate replied, stepping forward. "You can sleep in here. We'll all be in the living room, okay sweetie?" JJ just nodded again and laid down on the bed. She turned away from her friends and closes her eyes, fighting back tears until her colleagues left the room.

Reid and Kate gave each other a look before backing towards the door. Garcia, however, stepped forward and laid a hand on JJ's back, rubbing it slightly, hoping to give her friend some comfort. "Try to get some sleep, Sunshine. We're all here for you."

With that, Garcia joined Reid and Kate at the doorway. They gave JJ one last look before quietly closing the door.

JJ laid on the bed with eyes open. The officer's words kept running through her head, as if on repeat. _I'm sorry for your loss._ JJ choked back the sob that was rising in her throat. It felt as though her heart had been ripped out of her chest. Will, the love of her life, the only man that she had truly loved, was gone. So was Henry, her only son, her baby boy. _He was only six. _JJ had only been married for two years. Two years full of hardships and tragedy as well as love and happiness.

JJ could no longer control the sobs rising in her throat. She curled into the fetal position and cried until her body couldn't take it anymore. As the sobs subsided, JJ's breathing evened out; she had cried herself to sleep.

Reid, Garcia, and Kate were all sitting in Kate's living room. After leaving JJ alone, they each had their own thoughts. Garcia felt awful for her Sunshine. _She doesn't deserve this. My poor baby. No one could possibly go through this. Why her. Why my ray of sunshine! Oh, my poor godson! _

Reid was remembering how he felt when Maeve died. He couldn't eat, and he often cried himself to sleep. However, JJ's situation was different. She actually knew her husband, and they had dated for years before getting married. They had a child together. _She must be devastated. Her whole life has just been ripped away from her. How will she go on? Statistically, one out of five people commit suicide after experiencing a tragedy. Wait, stop it. JJ's not a statistic. _

Kate was remembering how she felt when she learned that her sister and brother-in-law had died at the pentagon on 9/11. She had been overcome with grief, but she was motivated to stay positive for her now orphaned niece. _But JJ doesn't have a child to focus on that will take away her pain. Her only child just died. But from what I've seen of her so far, JJ seems like a very strong woman, and if anyone can overcome this tragedy, it's her._

Each person was brought out of their thoughts by Reid, who asked Kate where they would sleep. "I have two more extra rooms where you each can stay. Come on, I'll show you." Kate brought Garcia to the brightly pink colored room. Turning to Garcia, Kate said, "I think this room will suit you well, unless, of course, Reid would like this room?" Reid turned a deep shade of pink and quickly shook his head. "Umm, no, that's okay. Garcia can have this room." Garcia just smiled and dumped her bag on the bed. "Well if you guys don't mind, I'm gonna hit the hay. I think we're all gonna have a long day."

Kate and Reid nodded before leaving the room. Kate showed Reid to his room, which was painted a considerably darker color. Before Kate left the room, Reid spoke, "Kate, I know you haven't been with us long, but I know that JJ already considers you a great friend, and she'll need you just as much as us." Kate smiled. "Thanks Reid, I think I really needed that." With that, Kate softly closed Reid's door so that he could get some sleep.

Kate herself stopped in at Meg's room to check on her. Cracking open the door, Kate could see her niece sleeping soundly. Sighing, she closed the door, and wondered how Meg would take the news of three new people staying with them for a while.

Kate made her way to her own room, where all she did was pull the blankets back before she climbed into bed and closed her eyes, still fully clothed.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, back at the BAU, Hotch, Morgan, and Rossi had been making phone calls, trying to gather as much information as possible. Rossi called JJ's mom, telling her what had happened and asking her if JJ or Will had mentioned anything that might be of use. She couldn't think of anything, and was coming to Quantico as soon as possible.

Morgan called the local police station asked if he could come over to the station to ask the officers who were at the scene some questions. The captain said it was okay, so Morgan told Hotch where he was going before hopping in his SUV and heading to the police station.

Hotch called Emily's personal number. It rang twice before she answered. "This is Prentiss." Emily said. "Emily," Hotch replied, "I need you to get on the next plane to Quantico immediately. I don't care if you have an assignment or not, get here as fast as you can." Emily was immediately concerned at the sound of Hotch's voice. "Hotch, what's wrong. What happened?" She was becoming increasingly worried. _Oh god I hope the team is okay._ "I'll fill you in when you get her. Just hurry." Hotch said, before hanging up.

Emily was now full-blown panicking as she wracked her brain as to what might've happened. _Did someone get hurt on a case? Is everyone ok? _Emily's thoughts were racing as rushed around her office at Interpol, gathering everything she needed and booking her flight, which left in twenty minutes.

Interpol headquarters was only five minutes away from the nearest airport. Parking her car, Emily rushed into the airport with her go-bag and made it to security with ten minutes to spare before her flight left. She used her badge to rush through security, and was at the proper gate two minutes before her plane left. The time passed quickly, and Emily boarded the plane. She would be in Quantico within two hours.

Upon entering the police station, Morgan flashed his badge at the secretary and found the captain's office. He knocked on the door twice before entering. The captain stood up and shook Morgan's hand. "Derek Morgan, I presume. I'm Captain Brooks. Before we get started, can you tell me why the bureau is interested in this case?" The captain inquired.

Morgan sighed before answering. "Well captain, it's more like this particular team is interested. You know the man and child that were murdered?" Morgan said. The captain nodded. "That man and son were the husband and son of my colleague and friend, Agent Jareau."

The captain now understood why Morgan was there. "Well, Agent Morgan, your team has my and my officers' full support and cooperation in finding who did this." Morgan nodded gratefully and thanked Captain Brooks. "Well, what do you want to do first?" Brooks asked. "I'd like to talk to the officers who were at the scene, if you don't mind." Morgan replied.

The captain nodded before leading Morgan out into office area of the station. "All right, listen up everyone." Brooks addressed the officers, "This is Agent Morgan with the FBI and he's here to talk to anyone who was at the scene of the murder this morning. If you were there, could you please come with him." Four officers stepped forward and went with Morgan, who brought them into Brooks' office for some privacy.

Morgan talked to each of the officers. He learned that when they arrived, the front door to the house was open and the outside light was on. He thanked the officers and found the captain, saying that he could use his office now. He also asked the Brooks if he could get the number for the medical examiner so that he could see the bodies and get the full medical report. "Sure, I'll have an officer find it for you."

Ten minutes later, Morgan sat in his SUV, the number in his hand. He knew he had to see the bodies, but he was dreading it. Before he did anything, he called Hotch to tell him what was going on. "Hey Hotch, I got the ME's number and I'm going to go over there to get the full report and see the bodies." Morgan told him. "Alright Morgan, but I'm sending Dave over there to meet you. Also, I called Prentiss; she should be here in a couple of hours." Morgan nodded, although Hotch could see it. "Alright man, I'll talk to you later."

Morgan ended the call and leaned his head against the cool window. He knew that Hotch was only sending Rossi over so that he didn't have to see the bodies alone. For that, he was grateful. Plus, the fact that Emily would be here soon brought a smile to his face. He hadn't seen her since the bar after JJ's abduction. They kept in touch through the phone, though. However, a year is a heck of a long time to go without seeing someone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds**

**I would like to thank all of those who have reviewed my story or have even read it. This is my first fanfic, so I'm glad for the support. Thank You!**

Almost two hours later, Hotch was sitting in his office, exhausted. He had been making non-stop phone calls, trying to get any information on the case. He was looking out his office window that overlooked the bullpen when he saw a familiar brunette walk in. Dreading what was coming next, Hotch got up and left his office, meeting Emily in the bullpen.

Emily hurriedly walked into the bullpen, making a beeline for Hotch's office. However, she didn't have to go far as Hotch met her halfway. Emily steeled herself for what Hotch had to tell her. From the look on his face, Emily knew that the news was far from good. "Hotch, what's wrong?" She asked him.

Hotch led a very worried Emily into his office. She sat down in the chair opposite his desk. Hotch took a deep breath before beginning. "Emily, I know you haven't seen the team in a year. However, we all feel that you're still a part of the team. You're like a sister to JJ and Garcia-"Emily cut him off. "Hotch, you're rambling. Just tell me what happened."

Hotch nodded. "Right, ok. Well, the team was briefing for an urgent case at 4:30 this morning. We were interrupted by Anderson, who had two police officers with him. They – they were there for JJ." Hotch stopped for a moment, readying himself for what was coming. Emily swallowed against the lump of dread in her throat. "The officers were there to inform JJ that a neighbor had called the police, saying that the house's alarm next door was going off. When police arrived at the scene, they found Will and Henry in the living room. They had both been fatally stabbed in the abdomen."

Emily gasped. "Oh my god! Where's JJ? Is she okay? I have to see her, I have to-" "Emily slow down, JJ's safe. She's staying at Kate's house with Reid and Garcia." Hotch interrupted.

Emily was momentarily confused. "Kate?" Hotch mentally slapped himself. "Kate Callahan is our newest team member. She's been with us for eleven cases." He informed her. Emily nodded. "Can you give me the address? I'd really like to see her. God, she must be devastated." Hotch was reminded of the look on JJ's face when she was informed that her husband and only son were dead. "It's bad Emily. She wouldn't even acknowledge Reid or Garcia. Eventually, Kate got her to look up, and they took her to Kate's house. I can't even explain it, she looked so – so broken." Hotch's usually stoic expression turned to one of sadness and grief for his colleague and close friend.

Seeing Hotch become emotional was a big warning sign for Emily. He always wore a neutral expression in the years she had known him. It just made her more anxious to see her best friend. "Hotch, the address, please." Hotch made quick work of writing it down, and as soon as it was in Emily's hands, she was out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**I know the last chapter was shorter, so I made up for it with another one!**

Stepping out of the cab. Emily looked at the nice one story house in front of her. Just behind that front door, she would find her old team members. She briefly wondered if they even knew she was coming as she rang the doorbell.

As it was 9:00 in the morning, it took while for someone to get the door. A shorter brown-haired woman opened the door, looking surprised. "Can I help you?" The woman asked in a kind and curious tone. Emily figured that this was the new team member Hotch had been talking about.

"Are you Kate Callahan?" Emily asked. Kate nodded. "My name is Emily Prentiss; I used to work with your current team." Realization dawned on Kate's face. "Ah, yes. Hotch told me you were coming. Please, come in." Kate said, stepping aside to let Emily enter your house.

Emily took a second to admire the interior decoration. However, there were more important things to attend to. "Is everyone asleep?" She asked Kate.

Kate nodded. "I only just woke up. We were all exhausted. We got called in early for a case, and then the news about JJ's family came, and it was – it's just awful. I really hope you can help her. She would barely acknowledge us." Kate's eyes stung with tears as she remembered the look on JJ's face when the officers told her that her family was dead.

Although no longer a profiler, Emily could still see that Kate cared for JJ as was genuinely moved by the whole situation. Emily wouldn't doubt that Kate had lost someone close to her just like JJ. Emily did her best to reassure her. "Kate, I promise you, we'll try our best to help JJ. I've known her for a long time, and that woman has been through some horrendous things. If anyone can get through this, it's JJ."

Kate gave a small chuckle. "You know, that's exactly what I thought, too. Although I haven't been with the team long, I know that JJ's a great person, and I can see that she's tough. We'll help her get through this."

Emily smiled at the woman in front of her. She knew that she would like Kate. She would fit in just fine with the team. Deciding to change the subject, Emily decided to talk with Kate. "Well, since no one's up yet, should we just talk?" Emily suggested.

Kate nodded and both women sat on the couch. "Is it just you living here?" Kate smiled and shook her head. "No, my niece Meg lives with me. She's thirteen. That's part of the reason why we brought JJ here. Reid was hopeful that the presence of another child might spark some happiness in JJ."

Emily nodded, seeing the logic in the decision. "So, how do you like working with the team?" She asked Kate. "I love it. They're great people and even though I've only known them for a few months, I feel like I've known them for years." Kate replied. "Ok, my turn. What do you do now?" Kate asked.

"I run the London office at Interpol." Emily said. Kate whistled. "Wow, girl, you don't play around. What's it like?" Kate asked, intrigued. Emily smirked. "It's mostly a desk job. I do a lot of paper work, and often collaborate with other agents on their assignments. I do miss being in the field, though. I have to go to the range once a week to make sure my aim doesn't get rusty. Although, I'll never be as good as JJ." Emily said.

Kate raised an eyebrow. "She's a good shot?" Emily outright laughed. "Oh, she's far from a good shot. Honey, she's a sharpshooter. She's got the best scores in all of the academy." Kate was impressed. She didn't know that JJ could shoot. She'd never seen her have to use her gun in the field. As Kate was thinking about this, a particular question formed in her mind that sparked her curiosity. "Emily, I can tell the team all care deeply for you. Why did you leave the team?" she asked Emily, hoping that she wasn't being too intrusive.

Emily sighed, knowing that the topic would eventually arise. "I didn't leave because of the team. They were the only reason that I was able to stay for so long. It's really a long story." Emily told her. Kate smiled. "Well, if you're up to it, we _do_ have time."

Emily smirked at Kate's forwardness and delved into the story about her past and how she had had to "die" for a while. She told Kate how she just couldn't connect to her old life anymore, so she took the offer to run the London office on the night of JJ's wedding. When Kate inquired about the wedding, Emily recounted the case leading up to it that nearly cost Will and herself their lives. All in all, Emily pretty much told Kate about everything except when JJ was abducted. "I've told you a lot already, but there's more that I think only JJ should tell you."

Kate nodded; she definitely understood the logic in that. "Well Emily, I know that the team is lucky to half you, even if you're not with them. From some of the stories that JJ and Garcia have told me about your "girl's nights out", I'd definitely say that you've made some good memories together."

At this, Emily outright laughed. She told Kate about a particular night out where this guy came over to talk to her. "So I took him over to our table and he told us all about how he was an FBI agent and that everything was classified. We called him-"Emily was cut off by another voice across the room.

.

"Brad, the _real _FBI agent." Kate and Emily both turned toward the new voice. Neither of them expected it to be JJ, who was leaning against the wall on the other side of the room. "JJ." Emily whispered, ecstatic to see her friend but scared by what condition she might be in. She got up and ran to JJ, pulling her into a death-grip hug.

JJ melted into Emily's embrace. She hadn't seen her friend in so long, and it was as if Emily's arms were the only thing keeping JJ from breaking down.


	8. Chapter 8

They hugged for a full minute before Emily pulled away, still holding onto JJ's shoulders. "How are you?" she asked JJ softly.

JJ was grateful when she looked into Emily's eyes and saw no pity, only concern for her close friend. A tear fell from her eye as she tried to hold her emotions in. Emily, seeing that JJ was on the verge of breaking down, guided JJ to the couch that Kate had vacated. She engulfed JJ in another hug.

Kate seeing the private moment, quickly left the room and sat down in the kitchen. She was glad that Emily was here for JJ. She only hoped that would be enough.

Emily sat on the couch hugging JJ for another ten minutes until JJ finally looked up. She hadn't cried; she simply laid in Emily's arms as she tried to hold the tears in.

Emily, now having JJ's attention, began to talk. "JJ, I can't begin to understand what you're feeling right now. I know you lost your family, and you're probably wondering how you could ever go on, but you still have your BAU family. The whole team, we're here for you. And you know that most of us have lost someone in our lives, so if you're ever looking to talk, you can go to any one of us. JJ, someone once told me something that I'll never forget. You may be in a dark place, but we're in that dark place with you, and we're waving flashlights and calling your name. We _will_ find you again, JJ, don't ever forget that."

JJ sat silently as she listen to the wisdom of Emily's words. When she told her that line that someone else had told her, JJ realizes something. "Garcia told you that, didn't she?" JJ asked Emily.

Emily smiled. "Yeah she did, how did you know?" She asked JJ, genuinely interested. JJ shook her head, not really knowing the answer. "It just sounded like something she would say." Emily smirked. "Yeah. Yeah it does."

JJ sat in silence with her thoughts for a few minutes. "Emily?" She said. "Yeah JJ?" Emily replied. "How do you compartmentalize something like this?" JJ asked, holding back the tears she wished would go away.

Emily sighed. "That's just it, JJ. You can't. It's not possible to hold in that much pain and come out unscathed. As much as it hurts, you have to let yourself feel it. And I'll be with all along the way." JJ nodded against Emily's chest. "It hurts so much Em." JJ whispered brokenly. "They were my family, my life. We were only married for two years. _Two years. _And Henry was only six. He'll never grow old and have his own wife and children, my grandchildren." A strangled sob escaped JJ.

Emily held JJ tighter as the dam began to break. She knew this was only the beginning, but at least it was a start to what would no doubt be a steep, jagged road.


	9. Chapter 9

Kate sat in the kitchen, listening to JJ's anguished sobs. It was almost painful to hear such a devastating sound come out of someone. She could practically see the black cloud of grief emanating from the living room.

Kate was pulled from her thoughts at the sound of footsteps coming her way. She looked up to see a sleepy Meg come into the kitchen. Meg instantly froze as she heard the anguished wails coming from the living room. Her eyes darted to her aunt, silently asking what was going on. "Come sit down, honey." Kate said, motioning to the chair next to her. Meg did as she was told and waited for an explanation.

Kate, in a low voice, told Meg about her colleague and what had happened to her family. "Are you okay with her and a couple of people staying with us for a little while?" Kate asked. Meg nodded. "Is she okay?" Meg asked. Kate sighed. "No, she's not. But she will be. Part of the reason why we brought her here is because of you. She may have lost her child, Meg, but inside, she's still a mother. We're hoping that you can help her."

Meg gulped. "What do I do? I've never had to-"Kate shushed her niece. "You don't have to do anything other than be yourself, okay?" Meg nodded, relieved. "Well, I don't know about you Meg, but I'm starving. How about I make you some eggs?" Meg smiled gratefully. "Thanks Kate. For everything." She got up and hugged her aunt.

As Kate held her niece, she couldn't help but think that JJ would want to be hugging her son, too.

When 10:00 rolled around, Garcia and Reid both woke. They both were stunned that they had slept so long. Since they woke within minutes of each other, they met each other in the hallway and made their way together into Kate's kitchen.

They were greeted with the smell of coffee. Kate and Meg were both at the kitchen table, eating breakfast. "Hey guys. There's coffee and eggs on the stove if you want any." Kate said to the sleepy-looking pair.

As Garcia and Reid sat down after getting some coffee, Kate quietly introduced them to Meg, who responded with a shy smile. "There's something else. Emily is here; she's in the living room with JJ." Reid and Garcia's both went wide at Emily's name. Before they could speak, Kate silenced them. "JJ's sleeping on Emily, so we really have to be quiet. I suspect that JJ didn't get much sleep this morning, and she really needs it. "

Garcia and Reid both nodded, although they really wanted to see Emily. Since they really couldn't do much, they both separately returned to their respective rooms.

Once Garcia was alone in her room, she sat on her bed. Tears began to stream down her face as she remembered her godson.

"_Hey Auntie Pen-ope!" Henry called, waving his arms wildly. _

"_Yes, my beautiful godson?" Garcia replied, grinning at the small boy in front of her._

"_Hi!" Henry replied, giggling as he turned and ran away from her, wanting her to follow him._

Returning from her memories, Garcia let out a quiet sob as she buried her face in her pillow, remembering her godson who she would never get to watch grow old.

In Reid's room, there was a similar occurrence. Much like Garcia, he sat on the edge of his bed as he remembered his godson.

"_Uncle Spence! Again! Again!" Henry giggled and clapped wildly, wanting Reid to show him the magic trick again._

"_Of course Henry!" Reid made the coin in his hand disappear and reappear behind Henry's ear._

'_Yay!" Henry laughed as he felt behind his ear for more coins._

Reid didn't sob, he just let the tears fall silently down his face as he mourned for the only other person in the world who called him Spence.


	10. Chapter 10

Once Rossi met Morgan, they both went to the ME's. They were led into the morgue were the two bodies were being kept.

The medical examiner, Dr. Baker, was a tall, plump woman with a kind face. She uncovered Will's body first. Rossi and Morgan both had tears in their eyes as they stared at Will's dead body. The whole team had come to know Will quite well, and they all mourned the loss of a friend; a person whom they greatly admired for taking care of JJ.

Will looked as her normally did, other than the pale color of his skin from the rigor mortis setting in. Rossi nodded at the ME to pull the sheet back up. Next, Dr. Baker uncovered Henry's body. It was as if he were sleeping. _If only that were the case_, Morgan thought.

Morgan and Rossi were barely holding their tears in at the sight of the dead six year old boy. Sure, they had seen dead children before, but never one that they had known and had cared deeply for. Once again, Dr. Baker covered the body and quickly announced what she had found, which wasn't much. "No traces of DNA were found on the body. Both died from a single stab wound to the abdomen."

"That's it. We have nothing on this guy?" Morgan said, his frustration making itself known. "There was no evidence found on the bodies at all." The ME said.

"This guy didn't leave a trace. He could be in low enforcement or ex-military." Rossi theorized. "Do you think we have a serial killer on our hands?" Morgan asked Rossi.

He thought for a minute before responding. "I don't think so. This seems personal. The stab wound to the abdomen is not a quick way to die. He wanted them to suffer, so that JJ would suffer."

Morgan's anger flared again. "Just hurting Will or Henry would've cause JJ immense pain." Rossi nodded. "Yes, but this guy was looking for the full effect. He made Will and Henry die slowly, knowing that it would cause JJ more pain if she knew that they had suffered."

After getting the full medical report, which wasn't much, Rossi and Morgan left the morgue and headed back to the station, where Hotch would meet them to set up home base.

Emily sat on the couch stroking JJ's hair; she had fallen asleep on Emily's shoulder, and had slid down into her lap. She could hear the others talking quietly in the kitchen, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. Emily wanted to see Garcia and Reid, but JJ had finally cried herself to sleep, and she definitely needed the rest.

So, Emily sat, stroking JJ's hair for another half hour, until JJ began to move in her sleep. Emily could see her eyes moving underneath her eyelids without opening, JJ's head started to move from side to side, a clear sign that she was in the throes of a nightmare.

Emily knew she had to wake JJ before it got any worse. Before she could do anything, though, JJ shot up off of Emily, a small scream escaping her lips. She was gasping and looking around frantically. Emily got off the couch and kneeled in front of JJ. "Hey JJ, look at me. It's okay. It was just a nightmare. You're okay."

JJ's eyes stopped searching the room, but they didn't calm. "It wasn't a nightmare Emily, it was real. They're both dead." A sob escaped JJ's throat as she tried to hold in her emotions. Emily got up on the couch next to JJ and wrapped her arms around her, not saying anything. After a minute, JJ calmed, no longer on the brink of breaking down.

At that moment, someone cleared their throat. Emily and JJ both looked up to see Reid and Garcia standing by the kitchen entrance, drawn out of their rooms by JJ's scream. "Emily." Garcia whispered, delighted to see her friend again. Emily looked at JJ who nodded. Emily got up and went over to her colorful friend, hugging her tightly. She hugged Reid as well. "It's so good to see you guys. What's it been, a year?" Emily said, smiling at her friends. Reid cleared his throat. "A year, one month, and five days to be exact." Emily and Garcia chuckled quietly.

Just then, JJ got up from the couch. "I'm going to go ask Kate if I can use her shower." Kate, who had just walked into the living room, heard JJ. "Of course you can JJ. It's the next door on your left right past your room." JJ gave a weak smile and passed her friends to go to the bathroom.

The four remaining people stood in the living room, not quite sure what to do. Emily was the first to break the silence. "So Kate, where's Meg?" Kate smiled. "She's in her room getting dressed. Since it's Sunday, she doesn't have school until tomorrow. Everyone nodded. Reid cleared his throat. "Have you, um, have you filled her in on the situation?" Kate nodded. "She understands, but she's a little nervous. I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens."


	11. Chapter 11

Before going to the bathroom, JJ grabbed her go-bag that Garcia had grabbed. When JJ finally stepped into the steaming shower, she let the silent tears fall. Standing there, water cascading down her body, JJ steeled herself. _I am __**not**__ going to let this destroy me. I can't keep breaking down. I'm going to help the team find the bastard who did this to my family. And when I do, they'll wish they had never set a foot inside my house._

It was with these thoughts in mind that JJ finally stopped crying.

Back at the police station, Hotch was talking with the captain that Morgan had met earlier. "My team and I are going to go to the victims' house to examine the crime scene." Hotch told Brooks. The caption nodded. "Of course. Would you like one of my officers to escort you?" Hotch shook his head. "I appreciate the offer, captain, but we'll be okay. I want to thank you for being so cooperative with us. I know that this is most likely not serial, so we really have no reason to be here other than it's personal."

Brooks nodded understandingly. "It's no problem, Agent Hotchner. We want to catch this guy just as bad as you do, and I know that you can help us find this guy. It's also my understanding that the adult male victim was a detective in the next county over. My force don't take to cop killers kindly."

Just then Morgan and Rossi walked through the station doors. Hotch waved them over, and they relayed to him all that they had concluded from the medical report.

After listening to what Morgan told him, Hotch full heartedly agreed. "This guy is definitely sadistic. This killing also seems very personal. This has to be connected to JJ somehow, otherwise, why kill Henry?" Rossi and Morgan both agreed, and after talking to the captain, the three men left the station to see the scene of where a beloved child and friend had died.

Hotch pulled over on the road in front of JJ's house, and the three men exited the SUV. Not wasting any time, they quickly approached the house, taking in the broken front door hinge from where the unsub had kicked it in.

The inside of the house looked perfectly normal, until they reached the living room. There was two distinct blood stains on the carpet, a few feet from where they were standing. Looking away from the stains, the three men spilt up to look for anything that might give them a hint as to who did this. Hotch looked through JJ and Will's room as well as Henry's room. Rossi looked through the bathroom and the kitchen, and Morgan searched the living room.

Morgan fund nothing out of the ordinary, other than the blood on the floor. Rossi also had the same amount of success. Nothing in the bathroom or kitchen looked out of place.

Hotch didn't find anything in JJ and Will's room, and continued on to Henry's room. The small twin bed was made, the there was a couple of toys on the floor. However, Hotch knew that that wasn't out of the ordinary for Henry; he rarely put all his toys away.

Hotch was just about to leave the room when he saw it. There was something sticking out from underneath Henry's mattress. It was so small that it was barely visible at first glance. Hotch lifted up the mattress and pulled the object out; it was a small crumpled piece of paper.

He unraveled the paper and smoothed it out in his hands. Witten on it, in what looked like a man's handwriting, were seven words.

_Maybe I could make you another one._


	12. Chapter 12

When JJ emerged from the bathroom twenty minutes later, she felt like a different person. She still held the grief and sorrow within her heart, but now, instead of crying, she used that grief as motivation. Motivation for finding the person who killed two of the greatest things in her life. With this pressing urge for justice pushing her forward, JJ turned her grief into determination.

_I am strong, and I will not let his beat me._

With these goals in mind, JJ went to find the team members who were staying with her. She knew they would not like her being involved in the case, but she could handle it. She has to.

Emily, Garcia, Reid and Kate were all sitting in various positions around Kate's living room. But when she saw Meg sitting next to Kate, JJ stopped dead in her tracks. She had forgotten all about Kate's niece. This would make the task of not breaking down even more difficult, but it was nice to see an innocent child; it lit a spark of happiness in her despaired heart.

Kate, seeing JJ's entrance, stood up, with the rest of the team following her movements. "JJ" she began, "This is Meg, my niece." Meg waved shyly at JJ. JJ smiled warmly at the young girl. "It's nice to meet you." She said politely. Meg smiled back. Kate, sensing JJ's need to speak freely, asked Meg to go to her room for a little while. Meg nodded and left, leaving the five adults standing alone in the room.

Before anyone could say anything, Garcia stepped towards JJ. "How're you holding up?" she asked her softly. JJ looked down for a second to gather herself. "I'm- I'm okay. I actually wanted to ask you guys something, and I know you won't like it." The team stood, waiting for JJ to continue. "I want to be involved in the case."

Several mouths opened in protest, before JJ cut everyone off. "I know, I know. It's too personal, and it's against protocol, but I don't care. I _need_ to be involved in this case. It's the only way I can stay sane until we catch this guy." JJ finished.

Emily was the first to speak. "I understand why you would want to JJ, but there's no way Hotch would ever let you. We don't want you to hurt yourself more." JJ sighed. "I won't. I promise, I would tell you guys if it got too much for me to handle. And as for Hotch, I can handle him." Garcia stepped forward again. "But don't you think-"Garcia was cut off by Kate. "I think you should do it."

Resounding "what's" rose around the room. JJ looked up, surprised. Kate tried to explain herself. "If being involved in the case will help you, and even give you closure, then I think it's worth the risk. Plus, we could use all the eyes we could get." The team was surprised at Kate's reasoning. Although it was risky, if helping with the case could potentially help JJ, then who were they to stand in her way.

One by one, the team members agreed. Kate called Sarah to watch Meg, and when she arrived, everyone grabbed there go-bags and piled into the SUV, filling every seat.

Hotch, Morgan, and Rossi, who bagged the paper as evidence, were back at the station, trying to figure out what the writing on the paper meant. They were all surprised when the station doors opened and the rest of his team walked in, including JJ. Hotch was a little angry that they had let her come her, of all places. But it crossed his mind that if she wanted to come, then there was no stopping JJ.

The three men approached the rest of the team. Hotch spoke first. "What are you doing here?" Hotch was speaking to them all, but he looked at JJ as he spoke. She cleared her throat. "Hotch, I need to be involved in this case." Hotch opened his mouth to protest, but JJ cut him off. "Before you interrupt, just hear me out. I know it's against protocol, and your better judgment, but I need to be here. I can't sit around doing nothing. I have to help and contribute in some way. Working is the only think that will keep me together." JJ sighed, taking a deep breath to prepare for the onslaught of protest that was sure to come her way.

Instead, Hotch pushed away his frustration, and put himself in her shoes. He knew nothing would keep him away from a case involving his family. With these thoughts, Hotch replied, "Okay. You can stay here at the station and help us build a profile. Under no circumstances are you to go into the field without my permission. And promise me JJ, if this gets too much, you'll tell me."

JJ nodded gratefully. "I promise, Hotch." He gave a sharp nod. "Alright then, let's get started. He directed the team to the table where they were set up. They didn't have much of anything to go on, other than the piece of paper that was sticking out from under Henry's bed.

"Morgan, Rossi, and I went to JJ's house to look for any clues that would point the way to the unsub." We didn't find anything, other than this piece of crumpled paper that was sticking out from underneath Henry's bed. We were trying to think of what it what might mean, but we haven't come up with any theories. Does it mean anything to you?" Hotch asked JJ, while handing the evidence bag to her.

JJ smoothed out the bag in her hands, and lifted it so she could see the writing on it. As she read the words, she gasped, and all color drain from JJ's face. The team, who was studying JJ's expression, were immediately worried. "What is it JJ" Emily touched JJ's shoulder.

JJ dropped the evidence bag on the table as if it had burned her. Those words that were spoken by the man of her nightmares were right there in front of her. "No." She moaned. "That's not possible."

The team, who had no idea why the words enticed such a reaction out of her, gathered around JJ. Someone pulled out a chair at the table and sat her in it. "What is it, JJ? What do those words mean to you?" Morgan asked.

JJ drew in a shaky breath. She had never told the team about her miscarriage, but she knew it couldn't be avoided now. "It's not possible, the man who spoke those words is dead. I killed him. It's not possible."

"Who, JJ?" Hotch pressed her.

JJ looked up, meeting his eyes. "Hastings."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm sorry my chapters are so short, but I don't have much time to write. Since school is starting back up, my updates will be fewer and farther between. Anyway, thanks to all who have read and reviewed my stories!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**

It was as if the whole team had stopped breathing for a second, with the exception of Kate, who had no idea what was going on. "Who's Hastings?" she asked to no one in particular. Everyone snapped out of their shocked silence, and Red was the one to answer Kate. He recounted the whole story, from JJ's backstop to her kidnapping.

Kate was shocked that JJ had seemed unaffected from the trauma that she had endured when she met her. She was also surprised that Emily didn't mention this, but then she remembered that this was probably one of the things that JJ herself could explain better.

Back to the task at hand, everyone had a question in the back of their minds. Rossi voiced it. "JJ, why would Hastings say this during your captivity?"

JJ stood up and sighed, knowing it was time to tell the team. "There was something that I didn't tell you guys about my time in the Middle East. Something that only Matt knows." JJ paused scanning each face before continuing. "Our convoy was traveling across the desert; we were headed to out next set-up site. Hastings was in my truck. A Pakistani operative planted bombs underneath the trucks, and our convoy was attacked. I was injured, a couple of broken and cracked ribs. Hastings was "taken" during the attack."

JJ stopped for a second to take a breath. "Just a week before, I found out that I was pregnant." The whole team collectively gasped. They knew where this was going, and their hearts ached for the woman who had been through so much. "When I woke up after the attack, Matt told me – he told me that I had lost the baby." JJ's voice cracked.

"And when I was in that basement, and Askari knew about my pregnancy, I knew that there was no way he could know that, unless someone told him. I knew Matt wouldn't tell anyone, so the only viable option was Hastings. Right after I told Matt in my tent, Hastings walked in to deliver the news about Emily. He was eavesdropping on our conversation. So when I figured out that Hastings was the only one who could possibly know that I was pregnant, he came out, and he used me to get Matt's codes."

The team had an idea of what Hastings did to get Matt to cooperate, but JJ had to say it out loud. "What did he do?" Rossi asked softly.

JJ looked down. "He – he threatened to rape me. That's why my shirt and pants were unbuttoned when you found me. He didn't get very far before Matt gave up his code, but before he did, Hastings ran his hands over my stomach and said "Maybe I could make you another one"."

The team was stunned into silence at JJ's revelation. "Why didn't you tell us about your miscarriage?" Reid said, not angrily, but not nicely, either. Garcia, who was standing next to him, smacked Reid on the arm.

"No," JJ said quickly, "It's okay. I know I should've told you guys, but I couldn't even tell Will. Telling people would make it real, and I would've had to face the truth. I failed the simplest task; I couldn't even protect my own baby." It wasn't until after admitting her deepest regret that JJ finally showed any sign of emotion.

One tear, leaving its track of grief and despair, was the only evidence of JJ's pain.

HHHHHHHgjgfjkdgb


	14. Chapter 14

Once the team had gotten over the initial shock of JJ's revelation, they started to work on building a profile around this new-found information.

"I think we're all pretty sure that our unsub is male." Prentiss said.

The team all nodded. "This level of violence definitely suggests a male unsub; there's no signs of a female being involved." Reid confirmed.

"Okay, so we know that we're looking for a man, closely tied to Hastings, or Askari-"Hotch was cut off by JJ. "Wait a minute, how did the unsub even know what Hastings said during my captivity? We were the only people there. Askari killed the tech guy, so how did the unsub even know?

The team was dumbfounded; they had not even thought of that. Rossi spoke first. "JJ's right. It was just her, Cruz, Hastings, and Askari. Since Hastings and Askari are dead, how did our unsub hear that phrase?"

Simultaneously, the same thought entered each team member's mind. _Cruz._ JJ, sensing what they were thinking, was quick to respond. "No, you guys can't possibly think that Matt is involved." She spoke vehemently.

"JJ, Cruz is the only one who could've possibly known what Hastings said. He's the only one left." Hotch spoke softly, but firmly.

JJ shook her head. "No, it's not possible. Matt would never do something like this. Even if he did, what reason would he have?"

No one had an answer to JJ's question. They were all at a loss of what to do. Hotch sighed. "Regardless of whether or not Cruz is involved, I'm going to get him here at the station. He should be here for you." He said, looking at JJ.

She just nodded as all the fight left her body and she suddenly felt exhausted. She had barely slept in the last two days, and it was finally catching up with her.

It was now five in the afternoon, and the team were all sitting around the table at the station, throwing around theories. None of them seemed realistic, and after another hour of speculating, they were ready for a change.

Cruz was due at the station at six, so the team pushed through their walls of exhaustion and continued to try building a profile. It was very difficult, though, because they had nothing – no physical evidence at the crime scene, no working theories, nothing. Each member was becoming increasingly desperate for just one bit of information that could help lead them in the right direction.

Just ten minutes before Cruz's due arrival, an idea sparked in Reid's mind. "Wait, when we found JJ, did anyone analyze the crime scene for evidence?" he asked. The team collectively shook their heads. "Hastings and Askari were both dead; there was no need to. The scene was just cleaned up, not processed." Emily stated.

Reid thought, the gears turning in his brain. "Remember when Tobias took me, and he videotaped me? What if Hastings did the same with JJ? There could've been cameras in the room somewhere where JJ and Cruz were held." He finished.

Hotch thought it over. "It's a little far-fetched, but entirely possible. Morgan, Kate, and Emily, go the warehouse where JJ and Cruz were found and look for any evidence of cameras. Reid, JJ, Garcia, Rossi, and I will stay here and wait for Cruz."

Everyone nodded at their jobs, and Morgan, Kate, and Emily left the station to go to the place that haunted JJ's nightmares.


	15. Chapter 15

Morgan, Kate, and Emily reached the building where JJ was held. Before heading down to the basement, they notified the owner, who was in the building, of their presence.

The three arrived at the room of JJ's torture. They had all seen it before, with the exception of Kate. The room looked the same, minus the chains that were previously in the ceiling.

The three made quick work of searching for cameras. Doing a quick scan, there was nothing obvious. Each person inspected every inch of the room, but came up empty-handed.

"There's nothing here." Morgan said, his frustration evident in his voice.

"If the torture was recorded, someone could've already taken the cameras." Kate noted.

The three resigned from their search and were about to leave the room when Emily noticed something. "Wait a minute, there's something over there."

There was something on the wall, across from where JJ was chained up. Emily moved closer, and ran her fingers over the object. At first glance, it just looked like another chunk of the concrete wall. But with further examination, Emily realized that it was, in fact, a tiny camera.

Emily gently pulled it off the wall, noting the slight scuff it left behind. "Well, I guess Reid was right about the cameras. But why would someone leave it behind?" she wondered aloud.

"Maybe it wasn't intentional. The camera is so small that we could barely see it. It could've gotten left behind on accident." Kate said. Morgan nodded, following Kate's train of thought.

"So, we should look for more of these little scuffs on the wall." He said.

Sure enough, Kate, Morgan, and Emily found two more scuffs on the wall, all on JJ's side of the room. "So, three cameras. Why so many?" Emily asked.

Morgan thought for a second. "Well, they could've been for different angles. See, all three of them were placed so that they would capture a different angle of JJ." He theorized.

"All the cameras were pointed at JJ, too. There was none on Cruz's side of the room. So, that must mean that the focus was on JJ." Kate said.

So, the question remained. What, or who, were the cameras for?

The rest of the team waited at the station. Ten minutes after Kate, Emily, and Morgan left, Cruz walked through the front doors of the station. He flashed his badge at any officers who tried to stop him.

Hotch waved Cruz over, and greeted him. Although in his mind, Cruz was a suspect, Hotch still knew that JJ needed his support right now. So, Hotch let Cruz go to JJ and comfort her.

JJ and Matt stood at the far end of the table, away from the rest of the team. Before she could speak, Matt did.

"JJ, I am so sorry. I wish I could've been here with you the whole time, but with my workload, I couldn't leave the office." He said, sounding apologetic.

"It's okay, Matt. I get it." JJ replied, knowing how much was required of Matt. Neither spoke for a moment, until Matt addressed how the case was going. JJ felt tears prick the corners of her eyes, but she blinked them away. "Somehow, Hastings is a part of this, Matt."

He looked shocked. "How? That's not even possible. Hastings is dead. Why do think this case is connected to him?" he asked her. JJ silently slid the evidence bag that contained the note over to Matt. He took a second to read it and now understood what JJ meant.

"Do they know?" Matt asked her softly, motioning to her team members across the room. JJ sighed and nodded. "It was necessary. The team had to know what the words mean. Somehow, whoever did this knows what Hastings said to me. Since it was just us in that room, we're working the theory that they were recording it." JJ said, sighing.

Matt nodded. "That's definitely a possibility. I can't think of another way someone could've possibly known what went on in that room. Aside from the case, though, how are you really holding up JJ?"

JJ blew out a quick breath. "I'm trying to stay strong, Matt. Before I came to the station, I convinced myself that I could do this; that I could stay detached enough to solve this case. But I never expected this, whatever _this_ is. And when, or if we ever solve this case, what will I do then? Will and Henry, they were my life, my boys, Matt. What am I going to do without them? How can I go home, to the place where they died? And I saw the coroner's report. They were in so much pain. I can't imagine how Henry must've felt. I didn't even say goodbye. I was going to text Will when I got to the BAU. I just got dressed and left them there, alone. They both died because I wasn't there." JJ sobbed out, all the pain and grief that she so desperately tried to hold in finally showing its face.

Matt couldn't imagine that pain that JJ was in, and he wrapped he arms around her, trying to comfort her. JJ was one of his closest friends, and it broke his heart to see her in this much pain. "The truth is that I don't have any answers for you. But the one that that I can tell you with certainty is that this isn't your fault. If you were home, JJ, the unsub probably would've hurt you too. You've left on hundreds of cases, JJ, and never once has something like this happened before. You had no way of knowing that this time would be any different. Please don't blame yourself, JJ. If you can't do it for yourself, then at least do it for me, okay?" He asked her.

JJ looked up and nodded, still sniffling. "I'll try." She said softly. Matt nodded, sensing her sincerity. He let go of her and gave her shoulders a squeeze. "Don't overdo it, okay? You have enough to deal with. Don't be ashamed if you need to take a break."

Again, JJ nodded. Matt gave her a small smile. "Alright, I'm going to go talk to Hotch, okay?" he said. "Okay," she responded.

As Matt turned to walk away, JJ spoke. "Matt?" she said. "Yeah?" JJ gave him a soft smile. "Thank you. For everything."


	16. Chapter 16

**I am so sorry for not updating for such a long time. I've been very busy with school, and it's getting harder for me to find time to write. I made this chapter longer, sort of as a peace offering. Again, I'm really sorry. Thank you to anyone who has stuck around waiting for me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**

Morgan, Kate, and Emily returned to the station. They saw Rossi, Reid, and Hotch standing with Cruz. They seemed to be in a deep conversation. Morgan walked up to Hotch, who turned to look at him. "We found a small camera, and two small scuff marks on the wall where two others were." Morgan told him, handing Hotch the plastic evidence bag that contained the tiny camera.

Hotch examined the small device. He showed it to Cruz. "Did you know that you were being recorded?" Hotch asked him. Cruz shook his head. "I had no idea. What would someone have to gain from recording us?" he wondered aloud.

"Actually" Emily cut in, "the cameras were only on JJ. None of them were facing Cruz to where he would be seen on the tape." Everyone contemplated this new information. "That means that JJ and Cruz's abduction must've been more focused on JJ." Rossi said.

"But why?" Kate said, thinking aloud. "From what you guys have told me, JJ and Cruz's abduction was for their codes. If that were the case, why would the cameras only be focused on JJ? And why were they being recorded in the first place?"

The whole team eventually sat down at the table, including JJ and Cruz. They were trying to come up with a theory as to why JJ was recorded, and who the film was for. They were throwing ideas back and forth, but so far, nothing credible had turned up.

Emily was talking to Morgan when a thought struck her. "Do we know what Hastings was going do with the information from Integrity?"

Reid spoke up. "He was probably going to sell it to the highest bidder, or he could've used himself." Emily nodded. "That's what I thought. But if that were the case, then the cameras weren't needed at all. So, maybe we should look at the camera angle separately from obtaining the codes." Emily said, thinking out loud.

"You don't think the cameras were related to the codes?" Morgan asked her. Emily blew out a breath. "I'm not saying that exactly, but I think there's a good chance that the cameras served a different purpose, one other than providing proof that the information from Integrity was legit."

Hotch followed Emily's lead. "They could've been for a personal use. That would make more sense."

"What, so you think we're looking at another unsub here?" Morgan asked Hotch. He looked at Morgan. "I think there's a very good chance. Whoever was given that video footage has to somehow be connected to JJ in some way. They're probably still connected to the overseas task force that you were a part of." Hotch said, looking at JJ.

JJ thought back to her time in Afghanistan. "I can't think of anyone I've met that seemed overly strange." Her brow furrowed as she tried to remember.

"That's probably because you most likely didn't interact with him very much. You may've just seen or spoke to him in passing." Reid said to JJ.

The team thought this new angle over; it was definitely becoming a credible lead. However, they knew that this case would not end well.

Rossi interrupted the silence. "One thing we know for sure is that, whoever was given that footage, is very sadistic and will stop at nothing to satisfy his need."

At this moment, no one knew how right Rossi would be.

The team sat in the precinct discussing the case for hours, and before they knew it, it was dinner time. They were trying to decide who would go get food; Morgan had already volunteered, but no one wanted to go with him.

JJ was still sitting at the table, and she was increasingly growing claustrophobic. It felt like the walls of the building were closing in on her, and the more she thought about the case, the more she panicked. JJ knew she had to get out of the building and get some fresh air before she had a panic attack.

Standing up, she walked towards Morgan. "I'll go with you." She said. "JJ, you don't have to-". Hotch started, before JJ interrupted him. "Please Hotch," Her voice cracked, showing her emotion.

Hotch studied her a moment longer before nodding. "Okay, but stay close to Morgan. We don't know where this guy is, but we do know he's after you." JJ nodded and went to grab her light jacket off of the back of her chair.

Morgan also turned, but Hotch stopped him. "Morgan." He turned back around. "Yeah Hotch?" he asked. "Keep an eye on her. Under any other circumstances, I would never even think about letting her leave when this guy's still out there. But she's suffocating in here, and she really needs to leave for a little while. Don't let her out of your sight." Hotch said, looking Morgan in the eye.

Morgan was wondering how Hotch knew all this, and then it hit him. He went through a similar thing with Haley. "Don't worry Hotch, we'll be fine. We're just going a couple of blocks down the road anyway." Morgan said.

He turned and looked at JJ. "You ready?" he asked her. "Yeah." JJ answered, and they left the precinct together.

Outside, JJ and Morgan got into the SUV. JJ was silent in the passenger seat. "You know that you can talk to me, right JJ?" He asked her, trying not to push her into talking when she didn't want to.

JJ turned and looked at him briefly. "I know Morgan." Morgan was relieved that she had answered him, but disappointed that she didn't speak further. Grudgingly, he decided to push the subject. "So, let's talk." He said simply. Morgan knew that the chances of pissing her off were high, especially since she was emotional, but that was better than just bottling her feelings up.

JJ sighed, knowing that Morgan wouldn't let this go. "What is there to talk about?" She said, trying to dissuade him from speaking further. She knew that if she talked about it, she wouldn't be able to hold the walls up that she had so carefully crafted.

"How about how you're feeling." Morgan said, bracing himself for the onslaught that was sure to come his way. However, JJ just sighed. She knew that getting angry with Morgan wouldn't solve anything, so she decided to be honest. "I can't talk about it Morgan, If I do, then I won't be able to stop myself from breaking down. And that it the last thing I need right now. I need my head in the game so we can find this guy. And when this is over, and only then, we can talk." She said looking over at him.

Morgan was surprised that JJ was open about this. He knew she was being sincere, so he decided to drop the subject. "Okay JJ. Just know that you're not getting out of talking to me." A small smile graced her lips. "I know."

They finally reached the burger place. Morgan looked for a place to park, but the place was packed. The only spot was in the back of the building, four car rows away. Morgan made JJ come in with him; he would be crazy to leave her in the car by herself, especially so far away from the building. JJ knew that there was still danger, so she didn't argue. Plus, she didn't want to stay in the car by herself.

They went in and ordered the food. Since there was so many of them, the order was quite large, and they had to wait fifteen minutes for it to be completed.

Fifteen minutes later, the wait was over, and Morgan and JJ were walking back out to the SUV with their numerous food bags. They finally made it to the vehicle, and set the food bags on the floor by JJ's feet.

Just as Morgan was going to start the vehicle, he felt cool metal press up against the back of his head. A voice came from behind me. "Try anything and she dies." Morgan turned his head slightly to see a different gun pressed against JJ's head as well.

Morgan wracked his brain as he tried to think of a way out of this mess. He was mentally kicking himself for not noticing the two men the back seat. How had he missed that? As he was thinking, JJ's car door opened and a third man forcefully yanked her out of the car. She fought her attacker, trying to punch and kick him, but he had the upper hand and got her on the ground. The man pulled out a taser and shoved it against her neck. She screamed out at the pain.

"Leave her alone, you sick son of a bitch!" Morgan yelled at the man. His words earned him a pistol whip to the face. Morgan's vision went blurry, and he felt the metal leave his head. It was replaced with the guy pulling him out of the car, and shoving him to the ground.

Morgan's head connected with the pavement. The blow almost knocked him out, but not quite. Morgan tried to push himself off of the ground, but his arms gave out. His head was pounding and he could feel something trickle down his face. He wasn't sure if it was sweat or blood.

Giving up on moving, Morgan looked under the SUV and could see JJ on the ground on the other side of it. She had stopped screaming, and her eyes were closed; she was unconscious. The man removed the taser from her neck.

Morgan tried to get a good look at the guy's face, but he was facing away from him. Morgan remembered that they both were wearing all black. He saw the man pick JJ up and shove her into a black van that was a couple parking spaces away.

Morgan tried to get the plate number, but he was too far away to see it. The harder he tried to focus, the more his vision blurred. He rolled onto his back, and heard a noise to his left. He rolled his head over to look, and was met with a black boot connecting with the side of his head.

This time, Morgan was unconscious.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! It took me a little while to get this one out, but it was quicker than the last one! Also, I know this is kind of odd, but I'm curious to know who your favorite characters are! Of course, mine is JJ! So please, to any that review, can you also write who your favorite character is and why? Thanks!**

The rest of the team were sitting around the table at the station waiting for Morgan and JJ. It had been half an hour since they had left, and they were starting to worry.

"Shouldn't they be back by now?" Kate said, saying what was on everyone's minds.

"The restaurant is approximately 1.2 miles away. Considering how longer our food order was, and that each hamburger takes about 2.3 minutes, the order should've only taken about 14.7 minutes. Add that to the travel time and the whole trip should take somewhere around twenty-one minutes and forty nine seconds." Reid answered Kate.

Everyone just shook their heads. They had been around Reid long enough to know how he is. "Alright, so they're about ten minutes late." Rossi said. "The restaurant could've been busy and the order might've taken longer."

Hotch hoped that that was the case. He decided to check. "I'm going to call the restaurant and ask if they have seen them." Hotch stepped away from everyone else. He got the number from the captain, and dialed the number. A woman answered. "Jonny's Burger Joint, how may I help you?"

"This is SSA Aaron Hotchner with the FBI. I calling to check if you have seen two of my agents who came there not that long ago." Hotch described Morgan and JJ to the woman.

"Oh yes, I remember them. They were here about twenty five minutes ago. I put their order in, and I think it took about fifteen minutes. They left with their food about ten minutes ago." She said.

A sense of dread overcame Hotch. "Alright, ma'am. Thank you for your help." He hung up and turned to face the team.

"They were there and left ten minutes ago." Everyone gasped. "Then they definitely should've been back by now." Emily said.

"Reid, Cruz, and Kate, stay here and work the third unsub angle. Emily and Rossi, you're coming with me."

Everyone did as they were told, and the three left for the restaurant.

On the way there, Hotch had Reid call Garcia so that she could trace Morgan and JJ's cell phones. Their thoughts were confirmed when she found that they were both still near the burger restaurant.

When they got there, they followed the coordinates that Garcia got from the phones' GPS. It led them to the back parking lot at the edge of the woods. On the way there they found the abandoned SUV, sitting in a parking space a couple rows away from the building.

It was unlocked, so the three searched it quickly, but found nothing. Dismayed, they left the vehicle and continued their search for the phones.

Hotch led the way, with Emily and Rossi flanking him. When they got to the edge of the woods, the first thing they saw was Morgan's body on the ground.

They all ran forward. Emily knelt down beside him and felt for a pulse. She breathed a sigh of relief when she found it, strong and steady. "He's alive." She told Hotch and Rossi, who were hovering over her.

They were relived until they realized that something was missing. JJ. Hotch turned and quickly scanned the immediate area. He found the cell phones quickly, but he didn't see her. Hotch knew that she was most likely taken, but she searched the area all the less.

While he was doing this, Rossi called for an ambulance. Emily patted Morgan's cheek, and he groaned. "Come on Morgan, open your eyes." She said. His eyes fluttered a couple of times before opening fully.

His vision was blurry for a couple of seconds. When it cleared, Morgan saw Emily kneeling over him. He was confused for a moment, until the events of the day come flooding back to him. With a gasp, he tried to sit up, but a searing pain in his head stopped him. He felt his forehead, and his hand came away slick with blood.

Emily watched him with concern. "Do you remember what happened Morgan?" She asked him. Morgan winced, but not because of the pain. "They got her, Emily. They took JJ." Morgan ground out.

Before Emily could reply, the ambulance sirens cut through the air as it neared. When it arrived, Emily waited as the paramedics loaded Morgan into the ambulance. She made brief eye contact with Hotch, who nodded. She turned and got into ambulance with Morgan.

As the ambulance left and headed to the hospital, Hotch pulled out his phone and called the rest of the team to inform them of the situation so that they could regroup at the hospital. He called Garcia next and told her to bring her needed equipment to the precinct, and then meet the rest of the team at the hospital.

Hotch finished his call to Garcia and them stepped up next to Rossi. "This isn't good, Aaron." Rossi said. "I know." Hotch answered.


End file.
